makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Corki Chang
Kao er qí Cháng, better known as Corki Chang, is the deuteragonist in Make It Pop. Having been a excellent student at home her entire life, Corki's new to the "socializing in a school environment" thing. She can speak Mandarin Chinese and is incredibly smart and musically gifted. Her inexperience in going to school with others frustrates her new roommates in many ways, but they love her all the same. Raised by a wealthy single father, Corki values her privacy and feels pressure to impress him. That is revealed in the first episode when calling her father and saying she will do well. However, she wants to be a regular teenager, so she's constantly at odds with herself and how to navigate these opposing worlds. Despite her inner turmoil, Corki is the perfect addition to XO-IQ. Her background in singing and classical violin truly elevates the band on every level. Her boyfriend was Jared Anderson. Corki is portrayed by Erika Tham. Biography |-|Season 1= Corki has honor roll student written all over her. But she's still got some learning to do when it comes to being a teenager. Privately tutored until arriving at Mackendrick Prep, she isn't prepared for typical teen experiences. You know, like crushes, school dances, concerts or anything else unexpected. Even though she succeeds at pretty much everything she does, Corki prefers the shadow to the spotlight. At least for now... |-|Season 2= After quitting XO-IQ, Corki’s bright future is still ahead of her – and her strict father wants to keep it that way. That means staying away from distractions, like her boyfriend Jared and music. Can she find a way to make her father happy without sacrificing the spotlight? History Season 1 In Rumors & Roommates, Jodi & Sun Hi we're suspicious of Corki's behavior and spied on what info about her. After Sun Hi arrived in the dorms, Agents came and looked for any things in the room. Sun Hi suspects it is a celebrity but it turns out it isn't. Corki then meets Sun Hi & Jodi and she is stunned. Afterwards, Jodi & Sun Hi then finds out that Cori is smart enough to not be in class. When Sun Hi walked in the room, she spotted Corki playing the violin. Sun Hi and Corki, along with Jodi performed Spotlightz. After the song, she revealed that she haven't sung with anyone else before arriving at Mackendrick Prep. She is last seen getting mad at Sun Hi for posting the music video online without her permission. She later walks away, leaving Sun Hi and Jodi alone. In Duet, she is first seen when Ms. Diona came in the room. She standing behind the principle, looking down on the floor. She is next seen waling in the hallway, before being stopped by Caleb Davis. She asks him if he was okay, since he seems nervous. He later asks her about Corki being the girl in the pillow fighting video. She then says that she is here to focus on her school work instead of being famous. She then listens to the music in the headphones, which Caleb offered her. She said the music is really catchy, and turns around. She then bumps into senior student body president, Jared Anderson. She apologized, and there was no need because he claims to be "rock solid". They later introduce each other and shake hands. He then recognizes her as the girl in the pillow fighting video, much to her dismay. She then tells her that it was a mistake, but he says to be a lucky one. When he says that she plays the fiddle great, she corrects him by saying that it is a violin and she plays it well. He recommends her to join to orchestra, but she had to go to class. She is next seen in the chemistry classroom when Jodi and Sun Hi are looking for rehearsal space. She want them to be quiet, since she is actually studying. She then tells Sun Hi that her imaginations are beyond grandeur and she doesn't want to know what that means. Corki tells her that she needs to study the principles of microbiology and cellular respiration. Caleb later then shows up, saying that she will make a great addition to the band. Corki tells Jodi and Sun Hi good luck rehearsing in her study space. Ms. Diona comes in and asks her what is going on. Sun Hi blames Corki for the stench. Ms. Diona later asks if Corki is a part of it, and she neglects, saying that she is just studying. She is practicing her violin when Jared comes in. She then again turned down the advice to join the school orchestra, since she already busy with all the schoolwork. Caleb then comes in and interrupts their moment. He tells her that she should try to reconsider the thing with Sun Hi. Corki says that there is no thing and says that all Sun Hi cares about is herself. She is then seen in her room, when Jodi asks her to try on her new dress, since Jodi wants to see it on a human. Corki tells Sun Hi that maybe she is just not used to someone's life who is not on display, after Jodi didn't ask her to be her model. She tells Sun Hi that she can stop talking. Corki is then seen in the girls' room, using Jodi as a communication device. She tells Jodi to ask SUn Hi why she used her hairbrush without her permission, and Sun Hi said they're roommates and they are supposed to share all their personal hygiene products. She then tells Jodi to tell Sun Hi that "her code is as ridiculous as her ideas of becoming a social media created pop star". She then reveals that for her entire life, she been told what she was supposed to do, and want to do something great with her life. They later perform My Girls to start a new friendship together. Sun Hi assumed that she was in the band, and she didn't argue with it. She then gets nervous when becoming a real and, they have to perform on a real stage and full of people. She then gets interested and nervous about Sun Hi's freak out. She got the idea of bottling it and creating an alternate source of energy. Later, she is last seen in the episode getting mad at Caleb for lying to her and everybody else. Personality Physical Appearance Corki is a Chinese-American teenage girl. She has dark brown eyes and long, straight brown hair that goes all the way to the middle of her back. Sometimes she is seen wearing a red and black headband, a blue clip on the left side of her head, or nothing at all. At times, she is seen having curls in her hair. Unlike her bandmates/besties, Corki does not have any highlights in her hair. In the music video of Friday Night in the episode Fashion Truck, she was wearing temporary blue highlights in her hair. She seems to be slightly taller than Sun-Hi and Jodi. At nighttime, she is seen wearing a ponytail and a blue/green nightgown. Her usual appearance is wearing collared shirts, skirts, flats, and tights, which gives her the impression that she is someone who is sweet and smart, and dresses modestly. Relationships Sun Hi Song Best Friend/Bandmate/Roommate Sun Hi & Corki!.png|This is Sun Hi Song and Corki Chang dancing to the Make It Pop song "Make It Pop" Sun Hi and Corki were at first enemies. Their personalities were complete opposites (Sun Hi was crazier and less smarter than Corki, who was more intellectual and formal than she was). Sun Hi's dream of being a famous pop star and being known around the world conflicted with Corki's desire to be less known and to keep personal details and life private. Sun Hi also tried to meddle with Corki's life and find out her secrets, which led to Corki getting annoyed, frustrated, and angry at Sun Hi for 'not respecting her privacy' and 'giving her personal space'. Corki did not want to join Sun Hi's band at first, because she thought that it would meddle with her privacy and make her well known around the internet, which once actually did happen when Sun Hi shared the music video Spotlightz to the 'Sun Hi Nation', otherwise known as her fans. They ended up getting into a fight in the third episode, but eventually reconciled, learning to accept each other's differences and become friends/bandmates. They are currently roommates at Mackendrick Prep, alongside Jodi, another bandmate/friend of theirs. Although they are complete opposites, and quarrel and disagree a lot, they both care for each other deep inside and are true friends, loyal to each other until the end. Jodi Mapa Best Friend/Bandmate/Roommate Corki And Jodi7.PNG Screenshot_20180409-103723.png Jodi and Corki's relationship is much friendlier than Sun Hi and Corki's. Corki and Jodi also believe that when Sun Hi says "The four most scariest words in the English language" something bad (or good) is going to happen. Jodi understands Corki more, and they are not complete opposites, personality-wise. Jodi and Corki often come together when troubled, and get along like normal friends do. At first, Jodi was the middle ground in the conflict between Corki and Sun Hi, posing as a messenger to Corki and Sun Hi to communicate to each other, but in the end, she made them friends again. They are currently roommates/friends at Mackendrick Prep, alongside Sun Hi, and are also in a pop group together. Caleb Davis Best friend/Bandmate Corki, Sun Hi And Jodi51.PNG Caleb_4.jpg Caleb and Corki's relationship is not really direct and friendli-ish as Sun Hi's and Jodi's. They have never had a direct conversation with each other, often seeing each other in rehearsals at the roller rink with her friends, but are still friendly to each other all the same. They are classified as acquaintances instead of friends, and are in a pop group together. Corki met Caleb in Duet. Jared Anderson Good Friend/Ex-crush/Ex-Boyfriend Corki and Jared Kiss (1).png Corki has a crush on Jared. They first met in Duet, when Corki bumps into Jared. They shook hands and met for the first time. Jared asked Corki to the Homecoming Dance, which she accepts. They had their almost first kiss in Homecoming. They had their first kiss in The Curse of Reality. It is revealed that Jared had only kissed Corki for a bet with his friends. Corki got devastated of what he did. Corki felt that it was sweet when Jared became Dorothy "Dennis" for the Cowardly Lion (Corki). In The Gift, Jared and Corki are known to date. http://www.nick.com/make-it-pop/corki However, Jared and Corki had broken up when Jared when Corki realised that Jared never listened to her opinions. It is also possible that Corki's possible crush on Alex Phan caused Corki to break up with Jared. Alex Phan Good Friend/Possible Crush In It's A Twin Thing, Corki found Alex in a supply closet. When she found out that Alex was practising, she told him to sign up for a band and about Band Blast. Alex asked Corki for advice, showing that he values her opinion. In the Misfits music video, they were holding hands, which means that Corki felt comfortable around Alex. Corki had also helped Alex get accepted into Linc's band, showing that she cares about Alex's feelings. Mr. Chang Father Corki And Mr. Chang.PNG Corki and Mr. Chang have a daughter and father thing which they don't really agree on anything. Quotes Duet Failed Dreams Stolen Moves I Can't Hear Me Popular Homecoming Mr. Chang }} Trivia *She is the only main female character to not have highlights in her hair on a daily basis. *She started playing violin when she was 4 years old. *She practiced ballet. *She does everything that she is told to do. *She took dance when she was young (Stolen Moves). *She used to wear a mask while performing with XO-IQ, and went under the alias of "Masked Girl". *She can speak Latin, 5 romance languages, and can communicate with a rare species of Chinese dolphin. *She won charades competitions 5 years in a row. *She doesn't wear a mask anymore when performing with XO-IQ, since most of the school found out she is Masked Girl (The Campaign). *She acted like Heather and Valerie in Popular. *Her father, Mr. Chang, is the owner of an international company. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters